


Senses

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he touched her, her senses went into overdrive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senses

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored in English class.

When he touched her, her senses went into overdrive. Not that she’d admit it, of course --- Annabeth Chase was never one for being overly gush-y. But when he touched her, even if it was as simple as accidentally brushing against her in a crowd, there was a kind of electricity that went zipping through her body and sharpening every sense. She could see more clearly and her skin would tingle, her nose picking up everything around her. Granted, some of the things around her were pretty disgusting, but the only thing she was ever conscious of, the scent she searched for every time this happened, was the lingering aroma of salt on the air. 

“Annabeth,” a voice said, snapping her out of her trance. 

“Hmm?” she asked, looking up at --- oh gods, really? She looked up into Percy’s sea-green eyes, which were currently sparkling with amusement. His black hair was messy from the wind, and he was flushed from laughing.

“Come on, we have to go before we get caught,” he said breathlessly, grinning. She rolled her eyes and stood up from her cross-legged position in the grass.

“What did you do this time?” she asked as they began to run towards the canoe lake. He laughed again, a brief, happy sound that sent chills down her spine.

“Oh, we may have accidentally-on-purpose spilled Mr. D’s entire stash of Diet Pepsi,” he said, laughing again. She groaned.

“You know he’ll be after you for weeks for this one, right?” No matter how adorable he was, sometimes Percy was an idiot. 

“Yep. I will definitely ask for a long quest after this,” he replied as they reached the end of the dock into the canoe lake. For a moment, Annabeth wondered what they were going to do now --- but then, Percy being Percy, he grabbed her waist and jumped. Into the canoe lake. With her. They were plunged into the dark, cold water and Annabeth gasped involuntarily from the chill. She couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t see, and she was, for the first time in her life, really, truly terrified. When people are terrified, they tend to breathe faster, and Annabeth was no exception. However, there was no air. She hit Percy’s chest, harder than she meant to, but it got her point across. He had been laughing, watching the surface of the water, but when Annabeth punched him, he looked at her and realized his mistake. Immediately a bubble appeared around them, and Annabeth could breathe again. She began coughing, her whole body racking with each cough.

“You idiot!” she whispered hoarsely after she’d finished coughing, resting her forehead on Percy’s shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her --- she was shivering.

“I’m sorry, Annabeth, I forgot,” he said apologetically. 

“How could you forget, Seaweed Brain? Not all of us can breathe under ---” Percy kissed her. He tasted like salt and sea air and Diet Pepsi, and Annabeth’s brain went fuzzy. She ran her fingers through his hair (which wasn’t wet at all, even though they were underwater --- totally not fair) and he pulled her closer. And when they broke apart, Annabeth Chase was speechless, her senses going wild.


End file.
